


Side Story NC-18 – Nicolas/Emma – A tardia lua de mel

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories NC-18 de MDUCB [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, olha as NC aí gente
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: A famigerada lua de mel de Nicolas e Emma Century.
Relationships: Nicolas Century/Emma Ducotterd
Series: Side Stories NC-18 de MDUCB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778272
Kudos: 1





	Side Story NC-18 – Nicolas/Emma – A tardia lua de mel

Emma adentrou o quarto do casal sentindo-se frustrada. Momentos atrás, durante sua conversa de trégua com Nicolas, teve certeza de que ele a devoraria em plena saleta de jantar, sobre o tampo da mesa, tão intensos eram seus olhares e sua aura. Contudo, ele a conduziu friamente – quente era somente sua mão em suas costas – pelos corredores de pedra sem pronunciar nada além. Quando se voltou para o marido, uma onda de desejo a dominou: o olhar daquele homem era tão predatório que ela se sentiu vulnerável e sem escapatória. Excitada, em momento algum pensou em se defender. Pelo contrário: agradeceu cada um dos passos que ele deu em sua direção, como um felino que precisava abocanhar uma última vez o pescoço de sua presa para o banquete começar.

Nicolas a pegou pela cintura e ela sentiu a firmeza de suas mãos. De imediato, uma energia fogosa e avassaladora invadiu seu tronco, pulmões, ombros, braços, coxas e pés, alojando-se em sua nuca e ventre, e ela arfou audivelmente, quase incapaz de suportar aquela quantidade imensa de luxúria; era estimulante e, ao mesmo tempo, anestésica, e fazia seu corpo vibrar de tesão. Por mais que o quarto estivesse em penumbra, os olhos dourados dele ainda continham luz e fascinou-a a forma como eram aterrorizantes e impassíveis. Ele a beijou e a jovem se entregou ao seu toque. Seu sangue pulsava com força – febril, ansioso e frenético –, prenunciando sua perdição. Emma pegou o rosto de Nicolas e aprofundou o beijo, permitindo que ele inserisse a língua na boca dela, e quando as mãos dele a apertaram nas nádegas com força, ela gemeu alto, surpresa, mal podendo se conter pela expectativa. Por um segundo, Emma se arrependeu de não tê-lo beijado daquela forma antes. A passos cuidadosos, conduziu-a para a majestosa cama e a deitou lá enquanto suas mãos exploravam seu corpo com lascívia. Ele era experiente, dava para notar. Não era um moleque. Devia ter dormido com dezenas de mulheres antes dela. Devia saber quando agir e de qual maneira. Tinha jeito de quem fazia _bem e direito_.

Nicolas despiu-se das elegantes vestes pretas, deixando que ela admirasse seu peitoral e braços atléticos, sem deixar de hipnotizá-la com o olhar de lince. A aura em volta dele era selvagem, espessa e puramente sexual. Emma ofegou ao flagrar-se desejando que ele a reivindicasse como um animal. Expôs o colo e o pescoço como prova de sua submissão. Ele não resistiu e se lançou sobre ela, lambendo e mordiscando a pele pálida com avidez, distribuindo algumas chupadas mais fortes, arrancando dela adoráveis gemidos. Emma o puxou para si com as pernas, entrecruzando os pés nas costas dele, irrequieta, e adorou a sensação do membro dele tão rijo se esfregando em sua virilha com brutalidade. Apreciou o fato de que ele se via tão endurecido e tudo isso por sua causa. Ele removeu a blusa e o sutiã dela em seguida, e tomou um dos mamilos entre os lábios; quando o fez, Emma praticamente miou, extasiada pela agradável sensação, que lhe era inédita; Nicolas se dedicou a acarinhar um e o outro com a língua, sentindo ele mesmo a pulsação energética de Emma, orgulhoso de fazê-la contorcer-se de excitação para tê-lo logo dentro de si. Passou a língua e os dentes algumas vezes pelo bico durinho, todo molhado por sua saliva, e a loura o agarrou pelos cabelos, ensandecida tanto pelo toque quando pelos sons das chupadelas. O tempo todo ele estocou com firmeza entre as pernas dela, roçando sua dureza onde pretendia estar em pouco. 

– Nicolas... – murmurou Emma, segurando o rosto másculo dele entre suas mãos. Ele parecia ter despertado de um transe. Sua boca se via avermelhada, em um belo contraste com a barba e os bigodes louro-claros, seus olhos, vivos como tochas, os cabelos, desalinhados; respirava pesadamente, mal acreditando que tinha a salvadora dos Century nos braços. – _Faz amor comigo..._

O patrono de Odhráncrone decidiu se apressar: quem era ele para negar o pedido de sua adorada esposa, que falava de um jeitinho tão sensual e irresistível, implorando com tanta vontade? Emma estava sob sua mercê, e, melhor ainda, engajada em entregar-se de pronto. Levantou-se e a despiu dos sapatos, calça, meias e calcinha, e em seguida repetiu o mesmo em si. A loura endireitou-se na cama, subindo mais nela para deitar a cabeça sobre os travesseiros, e admirou a figura nua e ameaçadora do marido, que vinha em sua direção como um leão faminto. Nicolas a puxou pelos tornozelos, numa demonstração de força e dominação, e posicionou-se entre as pernas dela, como estivera antes, entretanto dessa vez sem nada que o impedisse de reivindicá-la como deveria. Emma ajeitou-se, pousando os pés na lombar dele, e fechou os olhos, aguardando pela tão comentada dor da perda da virgindade. Tinha noção de que, por mais excitada que estivesse, perder o hímen não costumava ser uma experiência indolor para a mulher, e desejou que Nicolas também tivesse esse conhecimento. Suspirou, ansiosa e um pouco tensa.

Nicolas usou uma das mãos para se conduzir à fenda encharcada de Emma e entrou nela, focado nos olhos de safira. Beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com mais lentidão, engolfando-a em sua sensualidade. Ao longo da penetração, a moça perdeu o ar e sentiu uma onda enorme de prazer que a lembrou de um orgasmo, fornecida pelo membro muito rijo do marido, que se dirigia sempre para dentro, com intenção de chegar até o talo e marcá-la como sua. Quando entrou inteiro, não tirou e beijou-a com devassidão. Emma era finalmente sua, todinha sua, e ele mal podia esperar para ouvi-la repetindo seu nome infinitas vezes na cama, fazendo o castelo e a cidade ouvirem que lhe pertencia para todo o sempre e o quanto queria que preenchesse seu ventre com sua semente. Movimentou-se algumas vezes, intentando que ela se deliciasse com cada centímetro de sua rígida ereção, e em seguida tirou tudo para penetrá-la de uma vez, tendo se certificado de que não era muito grande ou grosso e que poderia reivindicá-la de sua típica forma firme, vigorosa e bruta. Emma gemeu, e admitiu para si mesma que gostava daquilo tudo e que não se importaria de sentir todos os dias aquela sensação de embriaguez acrescida do preenchimento que o membro dele lhe proporcionava.

O homem se dirigiu ao pescoço dela, utilizando-se dos lábios e da língua para deixar marquinhas de amor, e a prendeu com o corpo, subjugando-a como um macho faz com uma fêmea; imprimiu um ritmo mais enérgico, rápido, entrando e saindo dela com devassidão e ímpeto, não dando tempo para Emma raciocinar – coisa que não tinha risco de acontecer, já que ela se sentia anestesiada com tanta luxúria, sufocada pelo calor onipresente de seu corpo sobre o dela; fincou as unhas nas costas do marido quando sentiu que algo mais primal surgia nela, um desejo além, e gritou: era a primeira vez que gozava pela ação de um homem. Foi um gozo prolongado e celestial, acompanhado de um arrepio elétrico que partiu de seu ventre para o restante do corpo. Sentindo os espasmos da esposa em seu próprio membro, Nicolas reuniu todas as forças para não imitá-la; versado, diminuiu o ritmo, passando a penetrá-la em círculos, rotacionando os quadris, e bebeu de cada uma das expressões de júbilo da esposa. Fora de si, Emma o fitou e mentalizou que queria que ele também sentisse aquela sensação ímpar.

A fim de prolongar aquela fatídica primeira vez, ele dedicou atenção aos mamilos dela novamente, encurvando-se para chupá-los e lambê-los, segurando cada seio com uma mão, fazendo questão de olhá-la nos olhos enquanto o fazia, e Emma passou as unhas compridas pelos cabelos da nuca dele, rendendo-lhe fagulhas de excitação na base dos testículos. Ela fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, expondo o colo atraente, e Nicolas não se satisfez: com ambas mãos atrás da cabeça dela, forçou-a a cravar aqueles belíssimos olhos azuis nos seus amarelos e meteu com força, como uma besta, arrancando dela gritos altos de prazer.

– Emma! Ah! _Ah...!_

Aumentou a velocidade e a intensidade, como se quisesse se fundir a ela, e depois de alguns instantes, gozou fundo, vendo estrelas à frente dos olhos.

A tensão do casamento, a reconciliação e a foda foram exaustivas para os dois. Cochilaram enroscados, os corpos molhados, com a mão de Nicolas sobre o ventre de Emma.

~*~

Quando acordou, pouco depois, o patrono de Odhráncrone localizou o corpo desnudo da esposa encolhido no canto esquerdo da cama. Antes de acordá-la – porque ele pretendia _muito mais_ –, quis apreciar melhor aquela visão; com um feitiço não-verbal, uma lamparina mágica sobrevoou os dois e o homem admirou as belas linhas do corpo de Emma, as covinhas na lombar, os ombros finos, os cabelos louros e compridos soltos. Uma sombra na cama chamou-lhe a atenção: aproximando-se para ver melhor, com o auxílio da luzinha, viu o resquício da virgindade dela. Quando a escolhera, na Suíça, nem desconfiava que era virgem; para ele, não fazia a menor diferença que o fosse ou não. Imaginou que certamente algum dos rapazes da escola chegaria aos finalmentes com ela, uma mocinha tão bonita, tão disputada. Eles deviam lhe cair aos pés aos montes. Cogitou que aquele último, o que a namorava quando Madeleine o abordou, o tal de Lupin, tivesse sido um dos sortudos. Pensou consigo que, se soubesse desse detalhe, teria sido mais cuidadoso. Mas ela parecia querer tanto...

Nicolas, depois de apagar a lamparina, cercou a esposa adormecida e beijou-a na curva do ombro, na nuca, embaixo da orelha, para que despertasse e eles pudessem dar continuidade à lua de mel atrasada. Emma o beijou na boca e apreciou como o calor sufocante do corpo dele estava prestes a envolvê-la mais uma vez. Com o peito contra as costas dela, ele enfiou a mão entre as pernas dela e a tocou, pressionando seu pontinho de prazer com prática, em círculos, com jeitinho. Emma arfou e jogou a cabeça para trás, e ele se aproveitou disso para alcançar todo e qualquer pedaço de pele, a fim de deixar marcas de sua passagem; ela levou a mão direita para os cabelos do marido, puxando-os conforme os dedos hábeis dele a estimulavam. Sem dizer nada, Nicolas se afastou e a trouxe para o centro da cama, distribuindo beijos quentes pela pele macia – seios, costelas, barriga, umbigo, abdome – até chegar na entradinha, já úmida. Passou a língua de baixo para cima e Emma arfou audivelmente; ele sorriu, satisfeito com a ideia de que ela nunca tinha sido chupada por ninguém antes e que seria o primeiro. Meteu a língua com gosto, prometendo a si mesmo que a faria experimentar o que sabia fazer com tanta destreza; ela agarrou os cabelos dourados do marido, incentivando-o, e ele a lambeu inteirinha, dirigindo atenção especial ao clitóris, que localizou sem demora; ofegando, a moça prendeu o rosto do marido entre as coxas, imobilizadas pelos braços dele, e pousou os pés em suas costas fortes, mexendo os dedinhos conforme sentia o prazer se acumular em seu ventre. Orgulhoso de que a estreava daquela maneira, resolveu mostrar-lhe uma agradável variante: inseriu dois dedos na fenda dela enquanto estimulava o clitóris tão bem com a ponta da língua, e fez movimentos de vai-e-vem bem rápidos, como se fosse seu próprio membro ali. A dor de ter os cabelos puxados apenas o incitou mais. De quando em quando, abria os olhos dourados para ver o resultado de sua obra e regozijou-se ao senti-la dilatar-se e pulsar violentamente graças ao orgasmo provocado pela perícia de sua língua.

Duro como rocha, ele se ergueu. Emma mal havia se recuperado do glorioso sexo oral quando sentiu que o marido a manipulava. Quando deu por si, estava de quatro sobre o colchão, com o corpo ardente de Nicolas atrás do seu. As mãos dele queimavam como lava; quando pousaram em seu quadril e o acariciaram, Emma suspirou e curvou a coluna. Apoiou os cotovelos na cama e abaixou a cabeça, aceitando a posição, e empinou-se para ele; Nicolas posicionou-se e entrou nela em um movimento só. Um arrepio frenético passou pelo corpo todinho dela ao ouvir o gemido rouco do marido ao penetrá-la, e ela se sentiu anestesiada de novo. Antes de mover-se, o Senhor de Odhráncrone deslizou as mãos ásperas pelas ancas e costas da mulher até alcançar seus ombros.

– _Você é divina..._ – ronronou ele, e Emma deliciou-se com aquele tom de voz grave, ameaçador e erótico. A sensação do membro dele dentro dela era tão boa... se pudesse, pediria que entrasse mais fundo.

Uma energia abrasadora os envolveu, queimando virilha, coluna, rosto, mãos e pés, e ela arfou; Nicolas se utilizou da firmeza das mãos para trazê-la de encontro aonde seus corpos se conectavam. Não sabia como era possível, mas Emma estava mais excitada e lubrificada do que nunca. A jovem gemeu alto ao constatar o quanto estava entregue – e ele, ao notar como Emma apreciava transar com ele. Em sua experiência de vida, aprendeu a identificar quando uma mulher estava em sua cama só por algum tipo de obrigação e quando ansiava avidamente por aquilo que ele mais queria e podia dar. Emma pertencia à segunda categoria.

O homem investiu com poderosas estocadas, segurando nela com tal força que deixaria vestígios mais tarde. Entrava e saía rápida e vigorosamente, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto. Nicolas pensou consigo que não seria capaz de encontrar um som mais aprazível do que aquele, de sua mulher tão saciada com seu desempenho na cama. Ela, que parecia tão acanhada, respondia com voracidade ao que era submetida, indo de encontro ao seu membro como se já tivesse feito amor com ele mil vezes. A penetração alcançou um ritmo perfeito para os dois, fazendo-os esquecerem-se de tudo e todos. O som de pele com pele e o jeito que ele xingava baixinho a incitaram ainda mais e ela gozou profusamente, acariciando-o com suas paredes macias. Ele passou a penetrá-la com mais força, voltando o rosto para o teto, para então se despejar dentro dela.

Nicolas desabou na cama, ofegante, e limpou o suor da testa com o braço. Puxou Emma para aninhar-se em seu peito e a encarou de perto. A jovem, tímida, respirando a breves passadas, passou os dedos sobre o caminho de pelos dourados em seu abdome e ele sentiu um arrepiozinho. Ficaram longos instantes em silêncio se recompondo. Ele suspirou, com a consciência em paz. Duas trepadas em uma primeira noite, a de lua de mel, estavam de bom tamanho para uma noiva virgem.

Foi quando a mão dela deslizou audaciosamente por seu ventre e alcançou o pênis em descanso. Ainda envolta naquela aura erógena do marido, Emma o tocou nos testículos, tateando órgãos reprodutores masculinos pela primeira vez. Ela os massageou com cautela, avaliando as reações dele e constatando sua aprovação; deu suaves beijinhos sobre o peitoral dele (que subia e descia em intervalos curtos) sem tirar seus olhos de safira dos olhos âmbares, e na sequência envolveu o membro dele com os dedos, como mais um item para sua lista de novidades sexuais. Nicolas ofegou, mas optou por deixá-la explorar seu corpo da forma que julgasse melhor. Por instinto, a moça o masturbou sem instrução, em movimentos de sobe-e-desce, notando como endurecia e latejava sob seu toque, principalmente as veias protuberantes. Cogitou fazer sexo oral nele (ou tentar, já que não tinha experiência nisso), mas o jeito tão lânguido como ele arfava a convenceu de que queria tê-lo dentro de si mais uma vez.

Emma subiu no corpo do marido e ele a ajeitou, preparando-se para a terceira rodada. Jamais negaria à esposa, ainda mais uma ninfeta daquelas, outra foda bem dada, por mais cansado que estivesse. Ela ainda não tinha o jeito de inseri-lo em sua fenda, e ele a ajudou, intrigado para ver como se sairia cavalgando-o sem nunca tê-lo feito antes na vida. Acariciou suas ancas e seios e arrancou um beijo sensual antes de deitar-se. Emma se sentou até chegar até o talo e Nicolas ofegou, o que a instigou a mover-se, sentindo o peito encher-se da energia dionísia dele, que desceu até o centro de seu ventre e o dilatou, convocando Century a reivindicá-lo. Desceu e subiu sobre o membro dele, movendo os quadris com um pouco de incerteza. Pousando as mãos no peitoral dele, fechou os olhos para focar nas sensações da penetração e em como movimentar-se da melhor maneira naquela posição em que ela tinha todo o controle mas não sabia exercê-lo. Nicolas a observou com doçura, venerando o jeitinho meigo da esposa de usar seu corpo e deixou que ela se entretivesse com sua ereção o quanto quisesse. Emma parou e parecia encabulada.

– Acho que... eu não... – ela nem conseguia falar no assunto. Sua vagina, por outro lado, ainda latejava por ele.

– Vem cá.

Ele ergueu o tronco e a acomodou sobre suas coxas. Por conta da posição, aprofundou-se mais nela. Emma ofegou com a sensação. Podia senti-lo quase no útero. Ele a agarrou pelas nádegas, fazendo-a abrir mais as pernas e apoiar as mãos nos joelhos dele, facilitando a penetração. Apoiou os pés no colchão, o que tirou seu peso do colo dele, e permitiu que ele pudesse entrar e sair quase inteiro e com precisão. A moça jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu com vontade a cada vez que o sentia fundo dentro de si. Naquele ritmo, os dois não durariam muito. Nicolas embriagou-se com sua expressão de prazer e com o quanto sua aura se via dilatada e preenchida de volúpia. Emma era sua e estava completamente entregue. Ela gozou graças à deliciosa fricção e ele pôde sentir como desfazia-se com graça. Com mais algumas perfeitas estocadas, foi sua vez de gozar, convulsionando e ejaculando em meio a um orgasmo violento, proporcionado por sua magnífica salvadora.

Exaustos, os dois se beijaram languidamente, e em seguida se ajeitaram na cama para dormir, aceitando que não haveria mais sexo naquela noite. Adormeceram em questão de minutos.

///


End file.
